Bittersweet Saccharide
by Eviljinxypoo
Summary: Reincarnation of previous fanfic Broken Only less angst and more music. BandFic. JoeyOC, TeaYugi, TristianSerenity. And yes, I do use their dub names. Rating may go higher in later chapters.


Disclaimer: El Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine yo! I also don't own any of the songs used in this!

Author's notes: This story is actually the reincarnation of a previous fanfiction of mine called "Broken." Hoooopefully my writing style has improved a bit and I'll be satisfied with this fic. There is an original character, and yes, she will end up with Joey. Its my obsession. It won't be quelled until I have written a semi-decent Mary-Sue, all the way through. Yes, as all Mary-Sue's, they're a bit OOC and its an AU/bandfic sort of deal. If you're still interested, yay!

Life was going on normally at Domino high school. The Yugi group sat in their seats in homeroom, chatting animatedly about their evening plans. Tea had band practice with Mai and Serenity. They were so going to kick ass in the battle of the bands next month, if only she could find a better singer. Serenity was nice to have filled in, but they just weren't having luck finding anyone who's voice fit the style of music they wanted to play. The boys rolled their eyes, boasting that their skills were far superior and that they would be the ones to win. Their friendly feud was interrupted by the teacher clearing her throat loudly.

"Class, everyone to their seats. We've got a new addition to our class. This is Sora Tsukino." Presented before them was a girl. Her appearance was average, but pretty; she was sporting the usual pink and blue girl's uniform of Domino High, her hair was chin length and black, held back some by some cute bunny clips, and her eyes were deep green. The only thing that set her apart from most of the other girls was her height. She stood in her flat school shoes at, at least, five foot ten inches. She waved, smiling slightly, in the new kid fashion, hesitantly, searching the room for those who appeared friendly or willing to take-up with an outsider.

She was saved having to choose who to sit by as the teacher ushered her to the seat next to Tea, than began to take attendence. The brunette smiled brightly, which was quickly returned by Sora. Tea took a piece of paper out and quickly scribbled a note, then handed it to Sora.

"Hey, I'm Tea Gardener. Let me see you're class list."

Sora pulled out the small square of paper and handed it to the other teen. Tea made some notes on it, then handed it back, along with another note. Sora decided to read the note first.

"I've made some notes of which classes we have together and some of my friends who will be in your classes too. Joey's the blonde, Yugi's the one with the tri-colored spikes and Tristian's the one with the faux-hawk, hair spike thing. They're all really nice."

Sora smiled, looking over her schedule. The reason she was so glad to be going to Domino was because of their many music and drama electives. First class was choir with Tea, and the blonde boy, Joey. After that was calculus with Joey and Yugi, then came biology with Tea and Tristian, then lunch, then classical Japanese history with all of them, music theory with Joey, art with Tea, then finally, stage craft with Yugi. She really hoped they were all as nice as Tea seemed to be.

She glanced over at the others. The one named Yugi, she noted, was cute, in the little brother sort of way. Tristian was handsome, if you could ignore his hair. The Joey kid though, he was something else. He was, as it were, just her type, at least in the looks department. Hopefully he had a personality too.

By the time Sora had finished going over her list and checking out everyone, the bell rang.

"So, you're in choir first, it's pretty hard to get into! What vocal range are you? I'm a low alto! I'm not that great on my own, but I work in a group!" Tea babbled happily. They were joined by Joey in the hallway as they began to walk to the next class room.

"Uhm, I'm a first soprano, but I have a pretty good range I guess." Sora smiled, enjoying the brunette's presence. Tea really seemed like someone she would get along with well.

Joey finally made his way into the conversation, with a smile and a gentlemanly bow, as they all worked their way to their seats in the classroom.

"Name's Joey Wheeler. Good luck in this class, the teacher's strict, but if you like music, you'll love it."

"Class, class, settle down! As you all know, your song selection is due today, and we will start our class preformances today. This will count as a huge portion of your grade you know. Now. To start, why don't we have our new student go first, say, as an introduction to the voice that will join us. Now, Miss Tsukino, front and center. I know I gave you the assignment to have prepared so I assume you have the tape or cd with just the music do you not?"

Sora nodded numbly and walked to the front of the classroom. What a way to start the morning. She handed the cd to the teacher, who placed it in the cd player.

"Come on, come on, tell them the artist and the song so we can get on with it."

Sora blushed. "Uhm, it's Christina Aguilera, the song is A Voice Within."

A few kids in the back snickered.

"No way she's going to get that." a few girls whispered to eachother. Tea glared at them, then turned her attention forward. This could be interesting.

The teacher hit the play button and a few soft chords rang out. Then, after a deep breath, Sora began to sing. No one spoke as her powerful voice flowed throughout the room. When she was finished, nearly everyone was gaping. The teacher congratulated her, saying she would do just fine in the class, then called another student up.

Tea smirked at Joey.

"I think I just found our new singer."


End file.
